PPGZ Chat room
by HikariMizukiYamiMisaki
Summary: the ppgz get on a chatroom what could happen?
1. Redspinks and Purples

Chat room 1

Cherry_Blossom - Blossom (Momoko)

NotEvenCloseToGirly- Buttercup (Karou)

BubblyBubbles - Bubbles(Miyako)

EndlessXDreamXAngel- Amber (My OC from a ppgz group I made) (Mizuki)

Fire_Grl- Allison (another oc) (Misaki)

BlueNBlack- Kary(another one) (Mizuko)

RedBrick-Brick

BlueBoom- Boomer

Butch-Butch

VampireTeeth- Aiden(Oc)

BlackNBlue- Alex(Oc)

Oranges- Kyle(Oc)

*Start*

**Cherry_Blossom (Online)**

**EndlessXDreamXAngel (Online)**

Cherry_Blossom-Uhh……who are you?

EndlessXDreamXAngel-My name is, well Shining Amber ^^

Cherry_Blossom- Oh so you ppgz? I though there were only three….

EnlessXDreamXAngel- There are we're the _Different _Powerpuff girlz don't ask who came up with it, cause I have no idea………….

Cherry_Blossom- Oh okay! I'm Hyper Blossom!

EndlessXDreamXAngel- I know I saw your Icon! ^^

Cherry_Blossom- Oh lol ^^

**RedBrick (Online)**

**VampireTeeth (Online)**

RedBrick-OH great HAGS are on

Cherry_Blossom- WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?

EndlessXDreamXAngel- *stifling laughter*

VampireTeeth-Amber!? That you?

EndlessXDreamXAngel-No

VampireTeeth- Don't lie I see you Icon

EndlessXDreamXAngel- Dang it!

Cherry_Blossom- Who are you?

VampireTeeth- Aiden one of the rrbz cousins

Cherry_Blossom-Oh………

**HimekoPrincess (Online)**

HimekoPrincess-BRICKY POO!

At that moment Aiden who was looking at the screen fell off his chair laughing. "Bricky-Poo!?" Causing a loud thud.

RedBrick- Grr…. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I'M NOT INTRESTED! AND I HAVE A GF!

Everyone-WHAT!?

RedBrick-Uhh…yea, it's um blossom……..

HimekoPrincess-What!? Prove it!

RedBrick-Fine *Send virtual kiss to blossom*

At Momoko's house: Momoko stared at the screen with her face bright red.

HimekoPrincess- It was virtual not real!!!!!!!!!! I want to see a REAL one!

RedBrick-Fine Blossom put your webcam on

Cherry_Blossom- How do you know I have one!

RedBrick-Because I can see you at the ice cream shop across from Mojo's. And I can see the webcam

Cherry_Blossom- Oh…..okay

EndlessXDreamXAngel- I feel left out now

VampireTeeth-So do I

EndlessXDreamXAngel- ya know you really do have vampire teeth

VampireTeeth-I know ^^

Cherry_Blossom is inviting everyone to her webcam

Everyone excepts

RedBrick-Okay I'll be right over

**RedBrick (Offline)**

Over at the ice cream shop Blossom was in shock. "Hey hag", She heard. Luckily they couldn't here. Only see.

She looked behind her and saw Brick.

She kept her glare down. He walked up to her. Before she could say anything he had his lips pressed hard against his. "Kiss back", he mumbled against her lips. Blossom didn't need to be told twice. She lightly pressed back. Then all too soon Brick pulled away with a smirk. "See ya Hag".

He walked away leaving a shocked Blossom.

**RedBrick (Online)**

RedBrick-Now you believe me?

HimekoPrincess-YOU WILL BE MINE BRICK-POO!

**HimekoPrincess (Offline)**

EndlessXDreamXAngel-Well she's obnoxious

VampireTeeth- Agreed

Cherry_Blossom- I got to go Mojo is at it AGAIN! Bye!

EndlessXDreamXAngel-See ya

VampireTeeth-Bye

Redbrick-Whatever

**Cherry_Blossom (Offline)**

RedBrick-See ya

**RedBrick (Offline)**

VampireTeeth- You wanna find the others?

EndlessXDreamXAngel-Yea, sure

**VampireTeeth (Offline)**

**EndlessXDreamXAngel (offline)**

* * *

**Mizuki: **hey I'm writing this for a friend who's sick. MZIUKO! Ya know the girl up there! BYEBYE and I won't make the next chap until I get at least 1 review! BYEBYE


	2. Blues, and Blues and Blacks

**Chat room 2**

**Cherry_Blossom - Blossom (Momoko)**

**NotEvenCloseToGirly- Buttercup (Karou)**

**BubblyBubbles - Bubbles(Miyako)**

**EndlessXDreamXAngel- Amber (My OC from a ppgz group I made) (Mizuki)**

**Fire_Grl- Allison (another oc) (Misaki)**

**BlueNBlack- Kary(another one) (Mizuko)**

**RedBrick-Brick**

**BlueBoom- Boomer**

**Butch-Butch**

**VampireTeeth- Aiden(Oc)**

**BlackNBlue- Alex(Oc)**

**Oranges- Kyle(Oc)**

**BlackNBlue (Online)**

**BlueBoom (Online)**

BlackNBlue-Hey Boomer………..

BlueBoom- Hi Alex. You look like u got something' on your mind.

BlackNBlue-I do

BlueBoom-Oh

BlackNBlue-Well this is getting boring……

BlueBoom-Agreed

**BubblyBubbles (Online)**

**BlueNBlack (Online)**

BlueNBlack- Hey Alex!

BlackNBlue- Hi Mizuko

BlueBoom- Why you talkin' to a powderpuff?

BlackNBlue- 'Cause I want to……..

BubblyBubbles- Hi Boomer!

BlueBoom-Why are _you _talking to me?

BubblyBubbles- I was just trying to be nice……*Sniffles*

BlueNBlack- Now look what you did, you made her cry! Just because your brothers are jerks doesn't mean you have to be too!

BubblyBubbles- Jerk! Mizuko I'm leaving, bye, and nice meeting you Alex

BlackNBlue-Bye Bubbles nice meeting you too.

BlueNBlack- bye Bubbles.

**BubblyBubblesIsSad (Offline)**

BlueNBlack- jeez boomer.

BlueBoom- ……………………….

BlackNBlue- Go get her Boomer

**BlueBoom (Offline)**

BlueNBlack- Hey he didn't say good bye jeez

BlackNBlue- *Laughs* Wanna go spy on them?

BlueNBlack- Sure why not?

**BlackNBlue (Offline)**

**BlueNBlack (Offline)**

Then at the park was Miyako in rolling Bubbles form sitting on a swing. She stared at her feet swinging lightly back and forth. She sighed. "Why does Boomer have to be so mean", She muttered to herself.

"Bubbles! Bubbles", she heard a familiar voice call.

Bubbles looked behind her and saw Boomer running towards her.

"What do you want?", She tried to hold back a sob.

Boomer stopped in front of her. "Well, I wanted to say I liked you a lot", He said staring at his feet.

"Yea, sure, prove it", This time a small sob escaped her pink lips.

Boomer continued to stare at his feet. The thought going to his mind? 'How do I prove that to her?'. Then an idea popped into his head. He waked up to her.

Bubbles stared at him as he lifted her chin. He then crashed his lip into hers, obviously with no experience. It was sloppy, but sweet. He pulled away leaving a wide eyed Bubbles.

"I-I- I'm sorry!", He shouted turning away. He kept muttering to him self 'Stupid Stupid".

Bubbles turned him around with a smile. "it's okay", She said cheerfully.

Boomer looked at her with surprise. "A-Are you sure?", He asked.

Bubbles nodded.

Boomer grinned. "So C-can I -I kiss you again?", He stuttered out.

Bubbles giggled. "yes". But as he leaned a giggled Mizuko fell out of the bushes. Bubbles giggled with her.

"Sorry for interrupting", Alex said, as always being a gentlemen being around girls.

* * *

Hope ya liked it ^^


	3. oranges and greens

**Mizuki- Okay Amber on this one is ScaredXEndlessXDreams**

* * *

**Cherry_Blossom - Blossom (Momoko)**

**NotEvenCloseToGirly- Buttercup (Karou)**

**BubblyBubbles - Bubbles(Miyako)**

**EndlessXDreamXAngel- Amber (My OC from a ppgz group I made) (Mizuki)**

**Fire_Grl- Allison (another oc) (Misaki)**

**BlueNBlack- Kary(another one) (Mizuko)**

**RedBrick-Brick**

**BlueBoom- Boomer**

**Butch-Butch**

**VampireTeeth- Aiden(Oc)**

**BlackNBlue- Alex(Oc)**

**Oranges- Kyle(Oc)**

**Oranges (Online)**

**Fire_Grl (Online)**

Fire_Grl- …..Oranges? Really Kyle, Really?

Oranges- What? I couldn't think of anything……….and I was eating an orange at the time ^^

Fire_Grl- You scare me………………

Oranges-I know ^^

Fire_Grl-

Oranges- Uh…………you there?

**NotEvenCloseToGirly (Online)**

**Butch (Online)**

NotEvenCloseToGirly- Butch, has anyone ever told you how unoriginal your name is?

Butch- no

Oranges-SEE I TOLD YOU NOT EVERYONE IS ORIGINAL!

Fire_Grl- You never said that………………………..

Oranges-Oh then I was thinking it.!

NotEvenCloseToGirly-Uh………….. I'm confused here………….who are you?

Fire_Grl- The names………………………………..................Uhh……………..Awesome Allison?

Butch- Who is _Oranges_?

Oranges- Come on Butch, you don't recognize me? Look at my icon!

Fire_Grl- He can't. it's hidden

Oranges-oh it I s heh, wait then how did you know it was me who logged in?

Fire_Grl- Se-cre-et

NotEvenCloseToGirly- *Raises eyebrow* Okay then

**ScaredXEndlessXDreams (Online)**

**ConfusedVampireTeeth- (online)**

ScaredXEndlessXDreams- Hey is Aiden on? Please say he isn't!

ConfusedVampireTeeth- Hey Amber, why do you keep running?

**ScaredXEndlessXDreams (Has runaway, I mean Offline)**

ConfusedVampireTeeth-Why does she keep running?!

Oranges- Who knows, Maybe she's finny scared of you!

ConfusedVampireTeeth- I doubt it Why would Amber be afraid of my? Really Kyle think logically

Oranges-…………….How does everyone know it's me?????

ConfusedVampireTeeth- Because when you made the account you made me bring you an orange, and you're not that creative….

Oranges-

Fire_Grl- Told you!

Butch- I feel left out, so I'm logging off

NotEvenCloseToGirly- I can't believe I'm asking this, but I'm bored, so…..But wanna go play soccer?

Butch- Sure why not

**Butch (Offline)**

**NotEvenCloseToGirly (Offline)**

ConfusedVampireTeeth- I'm loggin' off to go find Amber again

Oranges- See ya

Fire_Grl- You won't find her……….

**ConfusedVampireTeeth (Offline)**

Oranges- Why are you so cruel?

Fire_Grl- I Am not!

Oranges- Yes you are!

Fire_Grl- Think what you want! I'm logging off!

**Fire_Grl- (Offline)**

Oranges- I'm in trouble…………………………….

**Oranges (Offline)**

Meanwhile, Kary went for walk near the park. She sighed to herself lulling her back.

"GAH! WHY CAN'T I GET HIM OUT OF MY HEAD!", She yelled in her head.

People turned to stare at her. She blinked then sighed. " I said it aloud didn't I?", She asked. People nodded. "Great".

She then passed the soccer felid where a crowd had formed. She went over. "What's going on?", She asked.

She looked down to see Butch holding Karou in Powered Buttercup. A couple of boys we're closing looking scared.

* * *

Mizuki- CLIFFHANGER sort of

Karou- WTH???????????????????????????????????????????

Mizuki-…………………………….........BYEBYE

Karou- I'm GUNNA KILL YOU!


End file.
